


Thrall [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Smut, Undercover, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: In which Yamamoto has cause to go undercover with Bianchi and discovers something about himself.





	Thrall [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thrall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159131) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Thrall.mp3) | 27:16 | 37.7 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Poison Scorpion, Bianchi_ by Toshihiko Sahashi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to Lys ap Adin for having blanket permission!!


End file.
